


История четвёртая

by serorisumu



Series: One More Sleep 'Til Christmas [4]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	История четвёртая

\- Эрик, у нас проблема, - голос Мин У в трубке звучал взволнованно, почти панически.

\- Кто на этот раз? Только не говори, что…

\- Хесон. Хесон хочет готовить рождественский ужин.

Эрик с трудом удержал трубку, когда его руки нервно дёрнулись. Участники группы Шинхва отлично знали, что бывает с ужином, когда его готовит Шин Хесон. Да что там… Вся Корея знала, что с ним бывает. И только Шин Хесон не знал, как на следующее утро после его знаменитых угощений одногруппники тайно отпаиваются таблетками от расстройства желудка.

«Катастрофа,» - Энди появился в скайпе Эрика через пять минут после того, как Мин У сообщил страшную новость.

«Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Главное – не дать ему приготовить весь рождественский стол.»

«У меня есть идея.»

\- В общем, можешь на нас рассчитывать, - бодро вещал в трубку Чонджин. – Не стоит так утруждать себя сейчас, когда колено снова даёт о себе знать. По два блюда от нас пятерых – этого уже хватит даже на Супер Джуниор.

\- Ты уверен? – голос Хесона чуть дрожал. Он не ожидал такого внимания от одногруппников. Чонджин был пятым позвонившим сегодня и предложившим свою помощь. – Но я так хотел сделать вам приятно…

\- Будь уверен, это будет лучшее Рождество!

\- Спасибо…

«Он согласился!»

«ПОБЕДА!!»

«Парни, вы лучшие!»

«Прощай, расстройство желудка!»

«СПАСИБОСПАСИБОСПАСИБО!!!!! Счастливого Рождества!»


End file.
